


A new future

by Thackeray1972



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972
Summary: James' future takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not British so please excuse my terminology & phrasing.

James had been doing his best to keep his head down but he knew sooner or later someone would have a go at him, after all he was a solicitor and a gay one at that. Not that any of his fellow prisoners were aware of that fact, at least he didn’t think they were. But the longer he stayed behind bars the greater the risk of his secret getting out. He had been trying to force himself to accept this new reality, he was innocent but he knew better than anyone that sometimes that wasn’t enough. His mother and brother had been to see him a few times, but he could tell they didn’t completely believe him. His sister Ellie never visited and he had learned from his mother that she was now engaged to Sami. James tried to deny how much that hurt knowing she had chosen Sami, the man that had sent him to jail, over her brother.

He’d also had a few surprising visits from Harry. James knew not to read anything into it after all Harry had always made it clear that he loved Ste, and despite Harry’s claims otherwise he knew that Harry would always choose Ste over him. He also tried not to think about Kyle and what had happened to him. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he had let himself see a future with Kyle. Now of course he knew how stupid that had been, he was destined after all to spend the rest of his life alone, punishment for his sins.

His mother had kept pushing him to agree to hire a barrister but he had stubbornly and irrationally refused. That was why he was surprised when he was informed that his barrister was at the prison to see him.

James was shown into a small windowless room where a well dressed man waited for him. 

“James, Christian McDavid you’re mother has hired me to represent you,” the man explained offering him his hand. James reluctantly shook hands with the man not overly surprised that his mother had gone against his wishes. The two men sat silent for a moment sizing each other up. James had to admit Christian was a very attractive man. The suit he wore did little to hide his lean, toned frame. He was almost as tall as James but much broader through the shoulders, James assumed he spent quite a lot of time in the gym.

“So I’ve reviewed your case and it seems to me most of it is circumstantial at best, I mean they don’t even have a body.”

James gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of Kyle being dead.

“I thought I had made it clear to my mother that I would be representing myself,” James finally said.

“Yes she mentioned that but lucky for you she didn’t listen,” the man continued, “you are a solicitor, I’m a barrister, and that is what you need. You need me.” James was a bit taken aback by the man’s confident arrogance. James quickly debated and then sighed, “okay then can you get me out of here?”

Christian gave a sharp nod of his head, “working on that. Your mother has offered to put up her restaurant if necessary to cover your bail. I’m afraid under the circumstances it will be quite high but the most important thing is that we get you home.” 

For the first time Christian smiled at him, and despite himself James felt a flicker of hope.

Christian proved to be as good as he said, and James could barely believe it when the judge told him he was released on bail. His mother had been overjoyed, even Alfie seemed happy giving his brother a hug.

“What did I tell you darling, Christian’s the best,” his mother gushed at the handsome man.

“Ah yes mother seems you are right,” James turned to Christian, “thank you.” The two men shook hands.

“Look there is still a long way to go. But I’ll give you today to adjust to be home then tomorrow we start reviewing your case,” Christian warned him. James just nodded feeling a combination of relief and exhaustion start to over take him.

“Darling I’d ask you to stay at ours, but with Sami & Ellie and all it might be a bit awkward,” his mother explained in the car.

“Of course mother, I’d prefer to be at my place anyways,” he automatically assured her even though he was not sure it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

After finally managing to push his mother out the door James took a moment to look around him, finally allowing all the emotions he had been keeping at bay overwhelm him he started to sob.

A long nap followed by a long hot shower finally had James starting to feel like himself again. He knew Christian was right that there was still a long way to go to prove his innocence but he knew it would be easier to defend himself outside of prison. He was just making himself a meal, he had missed dining on fine food, when there was a knock at his door. He felt a sudden rush of unease, he knew he was seen as public enemy number in Hollyoaks. Steeling himself he went to the door and pulled it open. He let himself feel a quick rush of relief at seeing Harry standing before him, “Harry, what do you want? Aren’t you afraid your fiancé will see you consorting with the enemy?”

Harry looks a little unsure of himself as he answers, “please just let me in James.”

Against his better judgment he steps aside to let Harry enter.

“So how can I help you Harry,” James fought to keep his voice cold and businesslike.

“I…I heard you had been released and I wanted to see you were alright,” Harry began taking a step towards him. A confused look crossed his face when James took a step back putting as much space between them as possible.

“I’m okay Harry,” James flashed him a tired smile, “but I’m just out on bail, not free yet.”

“Still…I hated thinking of you being in that place,” Harry looked at him earnestly, “I know you’re innocent James.”

James tried to hide his emotions as he felt a small tug in his heart at Harry’s words. It was nice to know someone believed him. But as much as James wanted to trust someone with his feelings he knew it couldn’t be Harry, been there done that, and it hadn’t ended well.

“Thanks,” James responded turning his back on Harry and heading to the kitchen. 

“I heard you have a barrister representing you now?”

“You certainly seem well informed.”

Harry shrugged looking slightly embarrassed, “well I might have overheard your mom talking on the phone about it.”

James smirked, “so I assume Ste has forgiven you for visiting me?”

Harry looked uncomfortable, “yeah I guess, I mean he, he forced me to choose,” he stammered out rubbing his neck.

“Ah, good ole Ste always one for the dramatics isn’t he?” James was glad he hadn’t allowed himself to soften towards Harry again, “I can only guess that he doesn’t know you are here then?”

“No,” Harry admitted, “but he doesn’t understand…”

“Understand what Harry?”

“That we’re friends. I like talking to you. I can talk to you about stuff I can’t talk to anyone else about,” Harry stood in front of him suddenly looking every bit his age.

James sighed, “the thing is Harry I kind of have a lot on my plate right now what with trying to prove my innocence and all.”

“Yeah and I can help you,” Harry looked at him pleadingly, “please James let me help you. You’ve helped me out so many times in the past.”

James realized he didn’t have anything to lose by agreeing, after all as soon as Ste finds out he’ll throw a fit and Harry will go back to avoiding him.

“Okay,” James said, “not sure what you can do but I won’t stop you if you want to try and help.”

Harry smiled with relief. If James hadn’t known better he might actually be touched, but James does, so he suggested it would probably be best if Harry left, “I’m sure Ste will be wondering where you are,” he couldn’t help but add bitterly.

Before opening the door Harry turned and pulled James into a hug, “I missed you,” he said softly, “I’ll text you,” he promised before disappearing.

James had to admit he enjoyed the hug; it was nice to have some positive physical contact. He quickly shook his head and pushed Harry from his mind and concentrated on finishing his meal.

Harry returned home to find Ste waiting for him, “Where were you? You never came back to work.”

“Sorry got caught up talking to Zak,” Harry replied smoothly making a note to tell Zak he had used him once again as an alibi.

“I see,” Ste looked unconvinced, “I heard James was out on bail.” Ste watched him waiting to see his reaction. 

“Yeah I heard that too,” Harry responded trying to sound casual.

“Did you want to go around to his and see how he is?” Ste baited him.

“No why would I do that?” Harry asked annoyed, “I don’t want anything more to do with James.”

Ste smiled and put his arms around Harry, “glad to hear you say that cause now we can concentrate on what’s important planning the wedding of the year!”

Harry smiled back and gave him a kiss, mentally convincing himself that marrying Ste was what he wanted, I mean after all they have been through how could he doubt that? That night as he lay in bed beside Ste he couldn’t help but replay his conversation with James. Why couldn’t he just stay away? He knew he was jeopardizing his future with Ste and everything they’ve worked for, but the urge to be near James was so strong. He didn’t love James, he was pretty sure, but he felt more like himself when he was with James than when he was with anyone else. He looked over at Ste who slept peacefully, how could he keep betraying him? And the worst part was he didn’t feel all that guilty, he was more afraid of getting caught. He took a deep breath and made a vow to himself to stay away from James and concentrate on his life with Ste.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian was at James’ place early the next morning. “So it’s my understanding from your mother that you believe you are being framed by Sami Malick, is that correct?”

“Has my mother told you all of my secrets then?” James couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable discussing his life with a stranger.

“No, but you are going to have to, at least everything that has to do with this case,” Christian looked at him, “I can help you James but you are going to have to trust me.”

James let out a harsh laugh, “I’m afraid trusting others is one of the few things I’m not good at.”

James stood up to pace as Christian watched him. “Look I get that, but this isn’t going to work unless you trust me to get you out of this mess. I’m your legal representative so whatever you tell me is privileged,” he reminded him.

“Yes thanks for that,” James responded sarcastically, his default setting.

Finally, he sat down beside the other man, “well I guess I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

“Okay so let’s start with why this Sami would want to frame you for murder?”

“He blames me for his father’s suicide apparently.”

“Why?”

James appreciated Christian’s way of getting right to the point.

“Does it matter?” 

Christian just stared at him.

“His father and I used to work together and I set him up for embezzlement,” James told him bluntly.

Christian took a second, “okay, but do you have proof?”

James showed him the binder he found in Sami’s house. “He’s basically been stalking me this whole time waiting for his chance.”

Christian took a minute to quickly flip through it. “And you can’t take this to the police because of the embezzlement.”

“How does this Kyle fit in? Why would he go along with Sami’s plan?”

“Money I’m guessing, Kyle can be bought you see,” James responded bitterly, “wonder what the going rate for betrayal is?”

“But you and he were in a relationship?”  
James rubbed the back of his neck, he hated talking about his personal life, “yeah I thought we were anyways.”  
“So what happened why would he betray you to Sami?”  
James shook his head, “ you’ll have to ask him.”  
Christian doesn’t respond. The silence drags out until James caves, “he was angry about Harry.”  
“Who’s Harry?”  
“Harry and I have a complicated relationship,” James paused then smirks, “or maybe not. I paid him for sex.”  
James watched to see if Christian reacted to this revelation. The other man doesn’t even flinch, “so are you suggesting that Kyle was jealous of your relationship with Harry?”  
“That would be my guess, but like I said you’d really have to ask him.”  
“It sounds to me like you think Kyle is alive.”  
“I know he is,” James paused, “Sami confirmed it when I confronted him.”

This got some reaction out of Christian, “okay well then it sounds to me like all we have to do is track down Kyle. I’m going to get my investigator on this right away.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had gone to get supplies for the food truck when he saw James coming towards him. He considered pretending like he hadn’t seen him but James had a smirk on his face so he knew that wouldn’t work. 

“Hello Harry, lovely day isn’t it?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders trying to avoid making eye contact.

“Let me guess Ste’s laid another guilt trip on you and told you that I was the devil and you should stay away from me?” James remarked knowingly.

“You know how Ste feels about you.”

“Yes and how do you feel about me?”

Harry looked up at him with surprise, “why are you asking me that? You know I love Ste.”

“Ah yes the epic Ste & Harry romance, one for the ages!”

Harry started getting angry, “what are you jealous?”

James stepped closer and leaned down towards Harry, “why would I be jealous? We both know it’s me you want,” he whispered.

Harry pushed him away, “you’re wrong. I love Ste.”

“Have you ever heard the expression, methinks thou doth protest too much?”

“Shakespeare,” Harry answered reluctantly.

“Ah see now there’s another reason you & Ste don’t work, he would have had no idea what I was talking about,” James smirked.

“God you’re arrogant,” Harry snapped back.

“I’ve been told,” James stepped forward again, “let me know when you’ve tired of playing happy families with Ste,” James winked as he walked away, leaving a seething Harry behind.

Harry tried to get a grip on his annoyance as he walked back to the food truck. If he was honest he would have to admit that he was so angry because James had hit a nerve. Was he just play acting? Sometimes he felt like he had gotten so caught up with Ste and his dramas that he had lost sight of himself. Part of the attraction to James was that it was much simpler being with him, no drama, no expectations. Ste had so much baggage, kids, addiction, a crazy family not to mention HIV, sometimes it was very overwhelming. Of course there was also the physical side of things, although he would, and had denied it, Harry felt a very strong pull towards James. Being with him was always so intense and wild, not that things with Ste weren’t good, but Harry was able to lose his inhibitions with James.

“Hello earth to Harry,” Ste’s annoyed voices interrupted his thoughts, “need a little help over here.” Harry looked up to see a line of customers. He hurried over, pushing thoughts of James out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello darling,” his mom greeted him when he walked into the restaurant, “come sit down I’ll get you a drink.”

James did as he was told, trying to ignore the stares and whispers his entrance had started.

“Have you met with Christian about your defense yet?” Marni asked handing him a scotch.

James took a sip, “yes,” was all he said.

“Come now darling surely you can tell me more than that. Christian is very well respected and has a reputation for always wining his cases, I’m sure he’ll get these charges dropped against you in no time!”

“If only it were that easy mother,” James took another sip, “he does seem competent I’ll give you that. So maybe there is some hope after all. It will be nice to have my name cleared so people will stop looking at me like I have 2 horns on my head.”

“My poor boy, just ignore them,” she patted his arm, “besides who cares what these people think?”

“I do still have to live here mother,” he reminded her curtly.

“Oh well,” Marni waved her hand, “I’m sure Christian will have it sorted in no time. He is quite fine isn’t he?”  
James just rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe they let him out,” Ste sayed when he spotted James, “I mean letting a murderer just room free.”

“Aren’t people supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?” the words slipped out before Harry could stop them.

“Defending him again?” Ste shook his head, “I just don’t understand you Harry, you just won’t see James for what he is.”

Harry bit back a retort, “maybe I just don’t see things in black & white.”

“Ya and what’s that supposed to mean?” Ste demanded.

“Nothing just leave it Ste, okay,” Harry was suddenly exhausted; “James has nothing to do with us.”

“Right and let’s keep it that way, ya?” Ste threw James another dirty look before he turned back to work.

Harry let his eyes stay on James, watched him head back to his home looking sad. Harry couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy, he knew what it was like to be wrongly accused and shunned by everyone.

If James had been a violent man he would have knocked Sami’s teeth in by now, but James’ strength had always been his mind. He decided to go over everything that had happened the night Kyle had disappeared. Maybe there was something he had heard or seen that up till now he hadn’t remembered. His concentration was broken by the sound of his cell ringing. It was Christian telling him he had some news and that he was on his way over.  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, thinking it was Christian he went to answer it but found Harry there instead.  
“Well this seems to be becoming a habit,” he greeted Harry and stepped aside to let the younger man in.

“I wanted to know if there was any news.”

James observed Harry with an amused look on his face before he turned, “no nothing new. Drink?”

Harry just shook his head while James settled himself on the sofa gestured for Harry to join him.

“Look James I know what it is like to have everyone think you are a murderer,” Harry started, “to have people look at you like they hate you.”

“Well it’s not like I was Mr. Popular before,” James remarked dryly, “what is it you want from me Harry?”

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted and turned to look at him. Suddenly Harry found himself leaning towards James, and stared intently at his lips. Before they could kiss they are interrupted by someone at the door.

“That will be my barrister,” James said and got up to let Christian in.

“Harry, Christian, Christian, Harry,” James made the introductions, “Harry was just leaving.”

Harry stopped on his way out and turned to James, “let me know if there’s anything I can do, ya?”  
James just nodded before closing the door.

“So that’s Harry,” Christian smirked, “I can see the attraction but isn’t he awfully young?”

James shrugged, “age is just a number. Isn’t that what they say?”

“My investigator got a lead on someone he believes is Kyle,” Christian informed him, “so it looks like you were right.”


End file.
